


[Podfic] Slide Into Your DMs Like

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Slide Into Your DMs Like" by foolishgamesAuthor's original summary:"Some of the rumours are even true, like the one where Rey occasionally sees things no-one else can and starts swearing in inventive junker patois and accusing the furnishings of disappointing their mothers."Post-TLJ, Rey has an unwelcome, annoying Force-stalker.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[Podfic] Slide Into Your DMs Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slide Into Your DMs Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110594) by [foolishgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/pseuds/foolishgames). 



  


  
  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:03:21
  * **File Size:** 3 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yg6j92wXSryKQgGlBWazHe631PV52suk/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Slide into your DMs like_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110594)
  * **Author:** [foolishgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/pseuds/foolishgames)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover Artist:** Hagar




End file.
